


Lost In Space

by IAmMrRobot



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, Dark Past, F/M, Molestation, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMrRobot/pseuds/IAmMrRobot
Summary: "This is not happening. This cannot be happening.This is totally happening."After Elliot reverses Five/Nine there is a calm before the storm. It's time to get back into the real world and he quickly finds a job working for Ridgeway Federal Credit Union in their small IT department. He goes into his first day of work knowing he's hacked every single one of his co-workers. Well almost everyone. He still doesn't know how he missed her.





	1. 404 Not Found - 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a Mr. Robot fanfic and I am writing it from Elliot's point of view in his own mind. This will take place after season 3 when there's a bit of a lull before shit hits the fan again cause we all know it will. There will be some very dark themes involved which will include those of a sexual nature such as rape and molestation. I have never written anything like this before so hopefully, you all like it.

 

What day is it today? Shit. It's Monday. I fucking hate Monday's. Flipper is standing next to my bed staring at me. I hate it when she does this. Now the struggle of do I really want to get out of bed begins. I go through this back and forth every single time I wake up. Flipper is now pawing at my arm begging me to get up and take her outside to piss. Why did I ever think a dog was a good idea? I glance at my alarm clock. It's 8:37. My new job starts at 9. Guess I have no choice, but to get up and fucking face humanity.

It's 8:52 and I am just getting out the door. Flipper didn't get her bathroom break. It wouldn't be the first time. I pull my hood over my head and pretend as if the people around me don't exist. I've become a master at muting the world around me. I catch the subway, make my way to the front door of Ridgeway Federal Credit Union, and pause. Do I want to actually do this? I could turn around right now and hop right back onto the subway. Going home isn't an option. I need the money. I don't say a word as I enter the building and walk through the lobby towards the elevator passing people along, wondering if I've hacked any of them before. Of course, I have. I made it a point to hack every single one of my co-workers before I even made it to my first day of work. I know everything there is to know about each one of them.

I take the elevator to the 20th floor and note that every person I'm riding with is on their phone. People don't associate much anymore and that's how I like it. We stop on the 18th floor and right now I just want to get to my cubicle. Then again I'm now half an hour late. I may not even have a job after this. The doors open and the CEO steps in. His name is Alan Shepherd, married with 4 kids. They live in a penthouse on the Upper East Side. His wife cheats on him constantly, hell she's probably fucked half of the city by now. He brags about all the generous donations the company has made to various charities, but he doesn't let on that a portion of that money goes into a bank account somewhere in the Cayman Islands.

The 20th floor finally. My cubicle is on the far end of the room right next to my bosses office. On the outside, he seems like an alright guy. He's tall, clean-cut presents himself well. In reality, he almost went to prison for choking a girl to death. She mysteriously dropped all charges before the case ever went to trial. His name is Joe. Typical old Joe. There's only 3 of us working in Ridgeway's IT department. Ryan sits at the first cubicle. He claims to be a typical ladies man, but he's actually a 35-year-old virgin. Amir is a ladies man...and a mans man. I'm pretty sure his Muslim family wouldn't approve. His sister disappeared after her father learned she hadn't remained pure. No one knows where she is and quite honestly I don't even think I want to know.

Wait, who is Audrey? I'm staring at the nameplate fixated on her cubicle. Shit, how did I miss her? She sits right next to me. I know absolutely nothing about her. I take a seat my brain is still trying to wrap itself around the fact that I totally fucked up. I pull down my hood, slide the zipper down, and remove my hoodie stuffing it into my laptop bag. I thought I had gotten to everyone, but then why...

"Elliot you're late."

Thanks for noticing Joe. "Um yeah, I overslept."

Why is he staring at me like that? I know I fucked up, but it's just...

"OK well, we need to get you through a quick orientation and then Audrey is going to train you."

Train me? They hired me because they knew I could handle the bullshit they had gotten themselves into. All it took was one missed update and now every single computer company-wide was infected over...

"Everyone goes through training Audrey is the best."

"Could you please stop interrupting me?"

"I'm sorry?"

Fuck Elliot pull it together. Sometimes I forget all the talking is in my head and I'm not actually saying anything out loud. It's a very fine line.

"I..."

"Joe..." This time it wasn't Joe who had disrupted me so rudely. It was her. "...I don't train people you know that. Besides Elliot's right you hired him, which speaks volumes because the fourth IT position has been open for almost a year, so just let him sit through the shitty videos about what a great company this is and let me do my job. Sounds good yeah?"

Damn. She's good. Joe doesn't reply and does exactly what she tells him to do. I spend half my work day staring at a TV screen watching outdated VHS tapes the company created back in the '80s. I eat lunch alone though at one point Ryan does try to sit with me. Something about wanting to introduce himself. I told him to fuck off.

When I return upstairs I find my cubicle and take a seat logging into my desktop for the first time. I am immediately logged into every single social client the company has loaded onto my PC. This included Skype for Business messenger. I hope no one ever IM's me. Everyone here has made at least one attempt at conversation and I have ignored them all. It's been 7 hours, 14 minutes, and 19 seconds since I started working here. Audrey hasn't spoken to me once.

Everyone leaves at 5. We are no closer to figuring out the hack than we were this morning. I guess no one really cares. Now it's just she and I. I can hear her fingers typing away incessantly. It's the only sound in the room beside my own pecking at the keys. Suddenly it flashes on my screen. My first IM.

****> Audrey** ** ****Nowak: When are you leaving?** **

I'm refusing to answer. I don't do social interactions very well.

****> Audrey Nowak: Sorry if I'm bothering you. It's just that I'm usually here by myself.** **

Now I'm getting slightly annoyed. I am so close to finishing this. All I have to do is run the script and...

****> Audrey Nowak: You down to fuck?** **

I freeze. Is she serious? I stop what I'm doing and peer around the partition in our cubicle. She's already pushed her chair out and is glaring at me with her large brown eyes. I look over her face and I can, in fact, conclude that she is very very serious.

"My only thing is absolutely no kissing. Got it?"

I hesitate before answering. "Sure."

This is not happening. This cannot be happening.

This is totally happening. I have Audrey bent over her desk, my dick is buried deep inside her tight hot cunt, and she is loving every fucking minute of it. I've known her for a total of 9 hours 39 minutes and 14 seconds. The room is filled with the sound of her moans each time I plunge into her they grow louder. Good thing I decided to get out of bed this morning. I feel her walls clench tightly around me as she cums furiously. I'm not too far behind. I take a moment to collect myself, quickly run the script, then call it a day.

Audrey follows me to the subway neither of us speaks a word to each other. It's not awkward between us we just have nothing to say. I realize as my feet continue to hit the pavement that she's still there. Perhaps she's expecting me to invite her up. Fuck I hope not. I stop in front of my apartment building and turn to her, but she's suddenly gone.

"Hey, Elliot?"

I look in her direction. She's still walking.

"Can you make me a quick promise?"

Is it too soon for us to be making promises to each other?

"Yeah sure." I shout back hoping I don't regret it.

She stops for a moment and tilts her head giving me a faint smile. "Don't hack me."

Shit. How did she know?

"Um...ok."

With that, she walks away disappearing into the darkness. I still have no fucking idea who the fuck she is.

 


	2. 404 Not Found - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routines. I always found routines helped. It kept him away. Kept me somewhat sane. It’s now been 6 weeks and 4 days since I started working at Ridgeway. I fucking hate it.

 

 Routines. I always found routines helped. It kept him away. Kept me somewhat sane. It’s now been 6 weeks and 4 days since I started working at Ridgeway. I fucking hate it. Every morning I get up, get dressed, take Flipper out for her morning shit, and then I head for the subway. Audrey always seems to get there before me no matter how early I try to leave. We don’t meet up. It’s not done on purpose. We just end up in the same place at the same time every fucking day. We ride to work together. We don’t speak. I spend my time lost in my own head, while she buries her nose in a book. It looks like we’re ignoring each other, but we are completely aware of the other's existence. We walk to work together, take the elevator, and then get to work. This week we’re replacing every single fucking PC that still runs on Windows XP. That’s pretty much every computer not owned by the higher-ups. It’s a daunting task and not at all what I signed up for. She makes it bearable.  
  
Most of the people here think we don’t like each other. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. At 10:15 like clockwork we say we’re going for coffee, but in actuality, we’re going to fuck in the server room. No one ever questions why we never come back with any caffeine. At noon we eat lunch together at a table in the corner just the two of us. Still, no words are shared between us. Then at 12:45 depending on which bathroom is vacant we slip inside, lock the door, and fuck again. Darlene said I needed to get laid. I doubt she anticipated it would be this often.  
  
I stare at the clock and wonder why time seems to be going by so slowly. It’s 2:43. 17 more minutes until I get to be inside of her again. Joe has come up to check on us. He has a thing for Audrey and he doesn’t even try to hide it. She always denies his advances and quite honestly I don’t blame her. He’s not her type. I can tell it’s starting to bother him. Today he’s on a roll. Trying to ask her about the weather, hovering over her as she works. I’m hoping she punches him in the dick. Joe’s getting too close for comfort now. I want to intervene, but that’s not in my nature, but God is it pissing me off. He’s pressing his body against her and I can tell it’s making her extremely uncomfortable. He’s taking it too far.  
  
“I don’t think she likes that.” Everyone’s eyes are now fixated on me. This is why I don’t speak up. The feeling is unbearable and I want to just crawl inside myself. Most of them are surprised I even speak at all. Joe is none too pleased that I’ve interrupted whatever he was attempting to do.  
  
“Elliot, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”  
  
“You’re kind of close to her aren’t you? I mean close enough for her to call sexual harassment don’t you think?” Joe’s face just turned the most violent shade of red, but he backs away unwillingly. He straightens out his shirt, which is wrinkled beyond fixing. Clearly, he lives alone. His eyes are still boring into me.  
  
“Elliot, can I see you in my office?”  
  
“No,” I reply without hesitation. He can’t fire me I didn’t do anything wrong. I turn back to my work. I just want 3 o’clock to come so I can fuck her and continue on with my day.  
  
“Elliot I don’t think you understand me.”  
  
“No, I totally do.”  
  
“Than I need to see you in my….” He’s not going to get to finish his sentence. Audrey makes sure of that.  
  
“I’m fucking Elliot.” She’s straight and to the point.  
  
It’s official. Joe fucking hates me. I can tell he wants to rip me apart, maybe strangle me and succeed this time.  
  
“It’s not against company policy. Sleeping with Elliot won’t get me ahead in this company. However, Joe, considering you’re my boss I’m pretty sure we could both get fired. So, I’m going to forget that I felt your dick against my ass and I’m going to keep fucking Elliot. He’s the safer bet. Probably way better in bed too.”  
  
Joe knows he’s been beaten but that doesn’t mean he’s happy about it. He retreats inside his office and slams the door. I shift my eyes and look at Audrey who hasn’t missed a beat. She looks down at her watch and then looks over at me. She doesn’t even need to say it.  
  
I like the routine I’m in. It keeps my life in order and it keeps him away. I hope things stay this way. I don’t want him to meet her. I’m afraid of what would happen if Mr. Robot found out about the girl I still, after all, this time have not hacked. She’s a mystery to me. I know her first and last name. That’s it. No birth date, no birthplace, no favorite anything, she’s just Audrey Nowak, the girl from work. We leave work together, we take the subway home together, we get to my apartment and she continues on her way. I would hate for all of this to be interrupted.  
  
It’s now been 6 weeks and 5 days since I started working at Ridgeway. Joe keeps to himself, Audrey and I haven’t missed a beat. The only difference is today it’s raining. Neither of us brought an umbrella and by the time we get to my apartment, we’re completely soaked. She’s shivering I can see straight through her paper thin dress. I don’t know why I asked. It wasn’t part of this habitual behavior we found ourselves in.  
  
“Do you want to come in and dry off?” It’s the most I’ve ever spoken to her since we met.  
  
She nods in agreement and we quickly retreat inside. Shit. I should have cleaned up a bit more. Flipper is waiting for me to take her outside, but it’s raining too hard.  
  
“Just find a spot and go.” I can clean it up later.  
  
I shift towards Audrey she’s already taken her wet clothes off and is hanging them to dry in the bathroom. I watch her crawl into my bed completely naked and pull the covers up to her chin. She’s freezing. I think about the last girl I had in my bed. I think about Shayla. I miss her.  
  
I slowly undress myself my clothes are sticking to my skin. I leave them in a heap on the floor. They’re the least of my worries.  
  
“You know this is the first time I’ve ever seen you completely naked.”  
  
I guess I should take that as a compliment even though it fucking makes me overly self-conscious about my own body. My eyes catch hers and I immediately recognize the look as it spreads across her face. It’s the same look she gave me the first day I fucked her.  
  
God, I love fucking her. I could do it all day. Nothing will ever top the feeling of my hard throbbing cock pumping into her hot wet center. Her legs wrap around my waist pushing me in deeper. We’ve found a rhythm. It’s fast and hard. I’m struggling to remember that we have only one rule. No kissing. I’ve found it becoming more difficult as the weeks have gone by, but self-control was never my strong suit. I’m cumming, hard. Just as I unload my seed inside of her I get an unexpected visitor.  
  
“Ugh, it’s fucking pouring outside.” Darlene never knocks. She sees us and all she manages to say is. “What the fuck Elliot?”  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Audrey is scrambling for the bathroom taking the sheets with her. I’m left there completely exposed. I cover myself with my hands. This is not ideal. We sit there staring at each other. Audrey quickly pushes past her and makes her exit leaving the two of us there in an awkward silence. Sometimes I really hate my sister.  
  
“We have to talk.” We always did.  
  
“Now is not a good time.”

  
“Elliot I haven’t seen you in almost 2 months. You have completely cut yourself off yet again.”  
  
“You need to leave.” I scrambled for my clothing which lays in a heap on the floor grabbing my boxer briefs and quickly sliding them on. I’m fucking pissed.  
  
“Seriously? Have you forgotten everything that’s happened?”  
  
I’m not in the mood. I push her towards the door I need her to go.  
  
“O.K. fine have it your way. Tell your girlfriend I said hi.” I throw her out and slam the door shut making sure to lock it behind her.  
  
My routine has officially gone out the window. Fuck, Darlene.


	3. 404 Not Found - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does it feel when you break your neck? I mean really break it. Stairs are always tempting to me. Especially on days like today. I stand at the top of the subway entrance and wonder what it would feel like to just fall. To fall so hard you could hear the bones shatter on the way down. It seemed like a rather painful way to go and it wouldn't guarantee death. Perhaps you'd just end up paralyzed. Either way, you'd still be breathing and that is the opposite of what I want.

How does it feel when you break your neck? I mean really break it. Stairs are always tempting to me. Especially on days like today. I stand at the top of the subway entrance and wonder what it would feel like to just fall. To fall so hard you could hear the bones shatter on the way down. It seemed like a rather painful way to go and it wouldn't guarantee death. Perhaps you'd just end up paralyzed. Either way you'd still be breathing and that is the opposite of what I want. Maybe it's time to start seeing Krista again. That is if she even wants to see me. One by one I count the number of stairs as I make my ascent, but somewhere I lose track after 20. I'm expecting to see Audrey waiting for me at the platform, but she's not there.

I can already feel the anxiety forming in the pit of my stomach. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Pacing seems like a good idea though it gives the appearance that I'm up to something. Did I do something wrong? Did Darlene's unexpected visit kill whatever arrangement we had going on? Did coming up to my apartment make it seem like I wanted something more? Because I definitely don't. No it was raining, we went to dry off, one thing led to another. Fuck. The subway comes and I debate getting on. It's going to be a stressful ride. 

Arriving at the office I enter into the lobby hoping perhaps she just went on ahead. After all our morning routine was one built out of mere coincidence. We just happened to live close enough to each other that we took the same route to work together. That's all it was. In the elevator I am greeted by Ryan who still hasn't taken the hint that I don't do well with social interactions. He tells me good morning, but if he expects a reply than he's dumber than I thought. He tells me about the girl he took out last night, but I know the real story. He plays it up as if he brought her home and gave her the fuck of her life. In reality he went to his mom's for dinner as he does every night. He's still talking and it's driving me crazy. His voice to me is like nails on a chalkboard. I have to stop this once and for all.

"Look..." He's stunned that I even acknowledged his presence. "...I know you have this weird perception that I actually give a shit about what you're saying, that I may even be your friend, but the truth is I could fucking care less about your dinner's with your mother."

Shit. I shouldn't have said that. Now he's going to wonder how I even knew about it. Sometimes it happens. I lose my mind and say things out loud without even realizing it or thinking it through. I just want this day to be over. Not having Audrey around is fucking with my head more than I thought. I'm desperate even to know where she is. I don't have her number so I can't call her, but I know someone who does.

The sound an elevator makes when it reaches its destination has never been more relaxing to me. I just want to get out of here. I quickly pass Ryan nudging his shoulder without thinking too much on it. I need to talk to Joe. I throw my backpack on my desk and head straight for his office. He seems surprised to see me.

"Elliot." He mumbles his cup of coffee pressed against his bottom lip. "Close the door."

I do as he says. I know he fucking hates me. I'm the guy fucking the girl he's been lusting after for years now. I only comply in the hopes that he'll give me what I want.

"Have a seat."

Is he serious? "I'm good thanks."

"Elliot..." His voice sounds more demanding this time. "...have a seat."

Don't try to resist just do as he says. I swing my leg around, sinking down into one of the most uncomfortable armchairs ever. Do I just ask him?

"Audrey called out."

"OK." I reply having gotten the answer I was looking for. That was easier than I thought. "Can I go now?"

"No." He didn't even hesitate. "There's something I need to discuss with you." Fuck. "We need you to stop wearing the hoodie. The higher-ups don't think it's very professional."

Fuck them then. "Yeah. OK. Now can I go?"

"What is it about you that Audrey finds so appealing?"

This is definitely my cue to leave. "I don't know..." What the fuck am I doing? "...maybe she's not worried I might try to strangle her to death."

 ** _BANG._** I have never heard someone slam their hand on a desk so loudly. By now everyone outside his door is staring in our direction. I can't see them, but I can feel their eyes on me. It makes my skin crawl.

Joe leans over his desk. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but if you ever bring that up again I will fucking end you.”

He has no idea what kind of information I have on him. If he thinks this is the only ammo I have stored in my back pocket he’s wrong. She may have made it out alive, but at least one of them didn’t. I’ll save that one for another day the thought of what he likes to do in the privacy of his own home scares me and I wish I had left it alone sometimes. I don’t say another word as I go back to my desk. Everyone is sitting in total silence. Just the way I like it.

Not having Audrey here makes the day seem so much longer. The welcome distraction that is her warm cunt isn’t available to me. Instead I am somehow stuck with the task of removing a virus from the vice president’s personal laptop. He’s a porn addict. I am more than eager to leave once 5 o'clock rolls around. Usually I’d be staying behind, but today I just want to go home, light a joint, and forget today ever happened.

I’m not paying attention to anything. I walk with my head down still thinking about what it would feel like to break your neck. As I approach my apartment I fumble around in my pocket for my keys.

“Elliot?”

My head shoots up. It’s her. “Where the fuck were you?” She's taken aback by my question. I then make possibly one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I don’t know why I did it. I felt compelled perhaps. I grab her face as hard as I can and then without saying a word give her a deep long kiss. I’m expecting her to push me away, but she seems to be returning the gesture. I feel her hands press against my chest as she shoves me and gives me a hard slap. My face is stinging.

“WHAT THE FUCK ELLIOT?” This is bad. This is very very bad. “WE FUCKING HAD AN AGREEMENT!” I don’t even get a chance to say anything. I watch as she walks away and I am yearning to chase after her..but then I hear a voice that stops me dead in my tracks. 

“Way to go son.” It’s him.. I turn on my heels slowly watching as he looks Audrey up and down. “Wow. How did you manage that?”

“You need to go.” I panic turning back towards my apartment and rushing up the stairs knowing that he’s right behind me.

“Oh come on. You missed me I know you did.” We enter my apartment and I say nothing. “At least tell me about her. She’s pretty hot.”

“Don’t talk about her.” I warn him knowing what he is capable of. “Just leave it alone ok?”

Little do I know that Darlene has just witnessed the whole thing. She had been standing just feet away from apartment watching as Audrey showed up in the hopes of getting a chance to speak to me. I am blissfully unaware that right at this moment she’s inviting Audrey for a coffee. All I can think about is what is happening inside my apartment. After all this time he’s here. I should have known one day he would show up. Just when it seems like I somewhat have my shit together. Mr. Robot is back and my life once again is out of control.

 


End file.
